Recuerdo E Ilusiones En Los Girasoles
by ZydPrincess-097
Summary: Lucas y sus compañeros fueron separados despues de caer de la aeronave y ahora nuestro protagonista se encuentra en el campo de girasoles y tiene mucho por reflexionar


**Recuerdo E Ilusiones En Los Girasoles Cap1: La Caida**

Esto es muy extraño chicos.- decia un hombre mayor con mal aliento.

\- No importa, esto es conveniente y tenemos que aprobecharlo antes de que nos descubran!- ahora era la voz femenina de una adolecente.

\- Es verdad,debemos buscar el huevo de luz, nos vamos.- una voz sumiza y joven de un puberto.

Después de que Lucas había sido confundido por el comandante de los puercaretos (lo cual fue una ventaja para el y sus amigos) para seguir al arcilloso y recuperar el huevo de luz junto con la memoria de Duster.

El plan fue exitoso hasta que tuvieron que estancarse en la torre de trueno, cosa que fue complicado cuando los descubrieron y Fassad con algunos puercaretos los persiguieron.

-Demonios! nos descubrieron!- decia el adulto de pinta de idiota con cojera.

-On mo, Que haremos!? van a matarno.-dijo el rubio nervioso.

\- ¿No es obvio tonto?! Escaparemos de aqui, vamonos arriba!.- dijo la chica pelirrosada con temperamento.

Lucas y compañía tuvieron que subir hasta la punta de la torre en la cual no había salida, y Fassad los tenia rodeados y todo parecía estar perdido cuando la torre de trueno se iba a derrumbar.

Para su suerte, Fassad había llamado una nave que iba por el, pero por descuidado se resbala con su propia cascara de banana y se cae de la torre.

La nave de los puercaretos llego y dejo caer unas escaleras para que se treparan, dándoles la oportunidad a Duster de usar su serpicuerda para que los héroes se treparan a la nave de los puercaretos y escapar de la torre que se estaba derrumbado.

El viaje no fue muy comodo que digamos, estaban colgados de una serpiente al aire libre y tenían que sujetarse de las piernas de sus compañeros, eran tres personas y un perro.

Lucas y compañía se aferraban a la nave de los puercareto gracias a la Serpicuerda. Sin embargo no pudieron durar mucho tiempo cuando se asomo un joven enmascarado por un instante y luego regreso adentro con sus tropas para que provocaran turbulencia en la nave.

Lucas se quedo pensativo hasta que desafortunadamente para ellos, la mandivula de la Serpicuerda no resistio mas el peso y sedio.

-CHICOS! MI MANDIVULA NO AGUANTARA!-Con dificultad del hablar y con tantan turbulencia, la serpicuerda se solto con compañia agarrado se empezaron a caer de la aeronave por un rato.

Los 5 cayendos juntos y agarrados hasta que uno por uno se empezaron a separar comenzando con la princesa.

\- HEEY!, AYUDENMEEEE!- dijo Kumatora que separa primero para abajo por un movimiento brusco de la pierna mala de Duster.

\- PRINCESA!- los 3 gritaron y cayendo con miedo hasta que uno no pudo sostenerse mas.

\- VOY HA MORIR!.- Duster se safo de Lucas y Boney con un impulso de sus pies y se perdio en otro camino mientras que solo quedo el niño con el perro.

\- GRROOOAAAAHHHH!(AYUUDAAA!).- El siguiente finalmente fue el perro que con una mordida fuerte hizo que lucas lo patiara fuerte.

\- BONEEEY! - el niño trato de impulsarse al direccion de donde habia caido su fiel mascota.

Y asi fue como, nuestros héroes han sido separados de nuevo despues de haber caido de la aeronave en la torre de trueno.

Lucas termino cayendo directamente a un campo de girasoles donde el joven rubio despertó en un ambiente familiar.

\- Umm, que?...- dijo el chico que despierta lentamente….- ¿Dónde …..estoy?...- empezó a recuperar su visión y empezó a observar los girasoles.

\- *olfatea* …. Girasoles… - suspiro con el aromas de la planta que le trae recuerdos.

\- Mama siempre las amaba…..- dijo el chico rubio con nostalgia por un momento.

\- Necesito buscar a los demás, ojala que ellos esten bien… -pensó en darse un paseo en el campo de girasoles .

/ La imagen de portada yo no la hice ni edite, la verdad no hando muy inspirada en el dibujo, como sea, aqui les tengo un proyecto "nuevo". pueden aconsejarme si quieren, ojala lo disfruten n-n /Nota: soy una fan de las memorias lose(? x3 /


End file.
